My blood
by apclonia
Summary: Draco. Hermione. One word. Hate. Draco and Hermione have hated each other since the beginning of time, but maybe fate has another plan? Not my characters, credit goes to JK Rowling


A/N: So this is like the first fanfic that I'm actually like sharing (I personally don't think I'm that good at writing but people say that I am lmao), so sorry if this is bad aha.

Draco rushed down the corridor; he had got a letter that Snape needed him urgently. What could this man possibly need now? Draco thought to himself.

He approached the massive statue leading to the headmasters office, and muttered "Pixie dust" (a very strange password, in his opinion). He entered the office, to see Snape sitting behind his desk, staring back at him.

"Draco," he said, and got up. "I've got a favour to ask you, and you have no choice but to agree." Draco scoffed, what had he thought of now?

"So Professor McGonagall has...reached out to me" He said, slowly. Draco's heart stopped; this must be to do with the order.

"And what exactly does she want?" Draco snapped, impatient. He knew that Snape had been working with the order for a while now, and he didn't agree with what he was doing. It was wrong. First of all, it was betraying the Dark Lord, second of all, it was like he was just asking to get killed. What fool did that?

"Grab my arm" Snape muttered, and walked up to Draco with his arm out. Draco took it, and soon enough the sickening sensation of apparating took over him. He finally felt his feet touch solid ground, and took a few breaths before taking in his surroundings. Were they...at the three broomsticks?

"What the hell are we doing here?" Draco hissed. But Snape didn't answer, he just started walking to a table at the back, hidden away from view, hidden away from curious eyes. He followed him. Soon enough he noticed two figures sitting behind one side of the table, McGonagall, and someone hidden underneath the hood of a cloak. What the heck was going on? They both approached the table, and sat down opposite McGonagall and the mysterious person. Curiosity got the best of him.

"Okay, can someone explain what the hell is going on?" He burst out. McGonagall hushed him; she didn't want him bringing attention to their table. This was dangerous and stupid enough already. Suddenly, the hooded figure lifted its head up. A soft female voice spoke up, yet it had a harsh tone. He recognised it.

"Professor, no offence, but really? What the hell? How do you expect me to survive with him around?" Draco soon gathered that she was probably talking about him, and felt slightly offended. But soon enough, his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and as he made out the shape of the face underneath the hood. The mouth, the nose...the eyes. He grabbed his wand and stood up.

"Professor, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but there is no way in hell that I'm doing anything with her!" He spat.

"Now, now, Draco", Snape gestured for him to lower down his wand, and he complied. "Please just sit down and hear us out" He did as he was told.

McGonagall spoke up, "Now, as you probably know, the death eaters have been thoroughly searching for Miss Granger as she is firstly a muggleborn, and secondly, helping Harry Potter, and thirdly, has a great amount of knowledge stored inside that bright head of hers-" Draco scoffed loudly. "We want to keep her as safe as we can as she is a very valuable part of the order, and we just simply cannot afford to lose her. So me and Professor Snape have come up with a plan." She nodded for Snape to continue.

"We were thinking that if Miss Granger stayed with you, no one would expect a thing, and she would be kept safe." Draco felt the blood rush to his face in anger. How dare they force him into this without even him allowing to express his thoughts about it? Instantly, Draco and Hermione both burst into an angry rant about how it wasn't fair and how they wouldn't agree. Once both of them had calmed down (well calmed down as much as they could, both were still breathing quite rapidly), Professor McGonagall spoke up again, "You two must understand that this is the safest option." Draco was furious once more.

"What the fuck do you mean the 'safest option' yeah maybe for her, but not for me! Do you know the shit I will be in if anyone finds out? I will be a fucking dead man."

"Language! This is the safest option for the order to win the war, Draco. Besides you have no choice, she's moving in today into the spare room in your dorm." Snape drawled.

Draco blew air out of his mouth. There was no point arguing as it was quite obvious that they had made their minds up already. Nothing he said could change anything.

"So," Snape stood up. "Minerva, Granger, I'll see you at the astronomy tower in an hour, make sure to arrive by then, because if you try to come later, the apparition wards will be up and you won't be able to get in." And he started walking away swiftly. Draco gave Granger a final glare and followed.

XXXX

Draco sat on his sofa, sipping his coffee for the next hour. He was pretty sure Granger being here 24/7 would drive him absolutely insane, no question about it. But then he guessed that at this point it didn't really matter if you were sane or insane anymore, or even alive, since pretty much everyone knew that the wizarding world was going down in the dumps; everything was hopeless.

He heard a knock on his door. Well, this is it. He took his time to walk up to the door, but the knocks became impatient, so he hurried up. He opened his door to see Granger, Snape and McGonagall standing outside of the portrait hole.

"So are you going to stand there or come in?" Draco muttered. The three entered.

Hermione took in her surroundings. She entered through the portrait hole into the rectangular dorm and the first thing she noticed was that it was very slytherin-themed. Typical. She noticed the fireplace straight ahead, and right in front of it, the two dark green sofas facing opposite each other, with a black coffee table separating them. Her eyes widened at the bookshelves on either sides of the fireplace, with books filling them from the ceiling to the floor, and to the left was a small kitchen with a black marble island, matched with black stools. To the right there were three doors.

"The left door is my room, the middle door is the bathroom and the right door will be your room." Draco said in a very monotone voice as he had noticed her staring at the doors. She turned to McGonagall.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Miss Granger, but it's a necessity. Just so you know, there have been strong wards put up around this dorm so you cannot leave. I would suggest you don't try to leave, trust me. Anyone who tries to enter won't be able to without Draco's permission, unless it's me or Professor Snape. Well, I'll be off. Draco, if you feel like you two are literally about to blow each other's heads off, and it gets too much, contact Snape." And with that, McGonagall and Snape turned and left. Draco turned his head just quick enough to see Granger disappearing into her room. He sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

He walked up to her door, but paused. He put his ear to the door, and heard sniffing. Well, guess it isn't the right time he thought.

He grabbed a book from the shelf, and sat back down on the sofa, and began to read.

XXXX

It seemed like he was reading for hours. In fact, Draco checked the time, and was surprised to see that it was 10.30pm. Well damn, he had been reading for 3 whole hours.

Suddenly, he heard shuffling coming from Granger's room, and her door tilted open slowly, and she shuffled out. He looked up to meet her puffy, bloodshot eyes. He smirked, she was so weak.

"Took you long enough" he chirped. Now the fun was going to start.

"Shut up" she muttered, rolling her eyes. She strolled over to the kitchen, and stood there, as if deciding what to look for. She walked up to the cupboards and started shuffling her way through them until she found what she needed. Calmly, she made herself a cup of hot chocolate.

"You know I never would have imagined this scenario in a million years. You, in my dorm, acting like a baby, and me being in charge over you. I mean look at you, you look like a bloody mess. Why couldn't Potter and Weasel join you, huh? I bet they're having fun without you, the bloody know-it-all. I mean how do they even stand you all the time? I guess now they finally get to have some fresh air away from your polluted mudblood air." He had hit a nerve.

"I said SHUT UP" she shouted, pointing her wand at him, but then seconds later she dropped to the floor, crying. Her sobs filled the empty air of the dorm. Draco just stared at her, doing nothing. She really was pathetic.

He put his book back on the shelf, and walked into his room.

Hermione's cries filled the dorm for another half an hour until they finally silenced.

He thought that making Granger feel bad was going to make him feel content, yet he still couldn't sleep.


End file.
